TURTLES IN THE WOODS
by I LOVE MIKEY
Summary: While on a family vacation, three sisters discuss the fact that they are missing their favorite cartoon. Mom comments, 'they are only cartoons', but are they? My first fic. Other Turtles will show up in later chapters.
1. THE CALL

TURTLES IN THE WOODS

By

ILOVEMIKEY

_Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Mirage. I am only borrowing them for the purposes of my story which will not be sold._

Chapter 1: The Call

May, Marie, Anne and Mom were setting in front of the television watching that week's brand new episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when the telephone rang. Mom jumped up to grab it. "Hello."

"Hello. Is this the J. Mitchell residence?"

May looked at Mom and noticed she was rolling her eyes and wearing her 'oh, no, not another telemarketer' expression.

"Yes, it is," she grumbled.

"Is this the head of the household?"

"Yes it is. What do you want?" She sounded just a little miffed.

"Congratulations, ma'am! This is Melody at Mohican Peaceful Valley Campground. You and three other family members have won a two week stay in one of our luxury cabins!"

Mom had heard that line before and after all the information, they would say, 'and all we need from you is a credit card number and a $99 deposit per person,' so she interrupted them, "And how much is this going to cost me?"

There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the line, and then Melody said, "Ma'am, I don't think you understand. This is not some resort scheme. You have honestly won two weeks, totally free, at our campground."

May noticed Mom's face turn white and jumped up to go to her. Just as she got to her Mom's knees buckled. May grabbed her arm and led her to the chair at her desk. Then she leaned down so she could look straight in her eyes and whispered, "Are you O.K?"

Mom didn't even bother to cover the mouthpiece when she said, "I'm not sure."

"Ma'am?" Melody sounded concerned. "Ma'am, are you there?"

Mom cleared her throat but her voice still squeaked as she answered, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm here. Would you please repeat what you just said?" She reached over and punched the speaker phone button. All three girls gathered around.

"Sure. I said you and three other family members have won a free two week stay at Mohican Peaceful Valley Campground in one of our brand new luxury cabins!"

At that point Mom had to cover her other ear as shouts of "Yahoo!" "Awesome!" "Radical!" and the ever popular, "Cowabunga!" filled the room. Anne, May, and Marie started dancing around the room, all talking at once.

"Excuse me just a moment please," Mom requested. She took the phone off of speaker and pushed the mute button. "Would you three please go outside so I can hear what she is saying," she glared at the girls until they finally listened.

Anne and Marie ran outside, shouting at the top of their lungs. May pulled a pad of paper forward from inside the desk and handed Mom a pen. After that she decided to quietly wait and see what else Mom said.

Mom took a couple of deep, calming breaths. "Is there a preset date we are to come?" she asked.

May watched what Mom was writing. _First day Wednesday after 3 p.m. Last day Wednesday before noon._

"All right. That sounds good," Mom said. "Do you have anything online that will tell us more about the cabin and the campground so we know what we need to bring with us? Oh, and are pets allowed?"

Mom had turned the speaker phone back on so May could listen too, and then put her finger in front of her lips to let May know to be very quiet. She nodded.

Melody said, "Yes, pets are allowed for a $50 deposit. Then, as long as they don't do any damage, we will return your deposit within ten days after you leave."

Mom gave May a thumbs up. May silently mouthed, "yes!" and punched her arm into the air.

"As for information about what we have to offer, you can go to our website at (A/N Website not real) You can click on the 'view cabins' link along the left side, and then click on cabin number one. That will be your home away from home for your two week stay."

Mom said, "Thank you so much. May I call you if we have any other questions?"

"Certainly," Melody responded. "You can call any day between 8 and 6. Our number here is 1-800-555-8668." (A/N last four digits for letters TMNT) "Do you know what weeks you will want to come?"

Mom looked at the calendar. "Our schedule is really light the next few weeks. Is the cabin available this coming Wednesday?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are just having the ribbon cutting for our new cabins at our open house this Sunday, so no one has been scheduled to use them yet. Would you like me to put you down for this Wednesday?"

"That sounds perfect! I really appreciate your call, Melody. You have just made our summer! Thank you so much for all of your help."

"You are quite welcome, Jo. Congratulations, again. We'll see you on Wednesday." She clicked off.

Mom put her finger on the button, but didn't move. She was just staring in to space. May carefully removed the phone from her clenched fingers and hung it up. "Mom, are you all right?" May gently shook Mom's shoulder.

Mom shook her head to clear her mind. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little shell shocked. I mean, we actually won something. And not just anything, something major." She said this so quietly and calmly that May knew she was still in shock.

Right then Anne came up and peered through the door. "Are you off the phone yet?"

"Yes, you two can come in now….if you can behave."

Anne looked at Mom. She knew she didn't sound right so she knelt in front of her. "Mom, is everything all right? We won! Aren't you excited?"

Mom looked at her smiling face and her eyes started to focus. Slowly a grin spread across her face. They all knew when it hit her. Even Mom could not contain her excitement. She jumped up, squeezed all three girls in a huge hug, then started dancing and squealing around the room with them. "We won a vacation! We're going on vacation!" Finally all four of them collapsed onto the couch and into chairs.

After they had caught their breath, Mom said, "Wow! If we are going to leave in four days we need to get a packing list made and get organized. Marie, please get me a big notebook, May, the pen is still by the phone, and Anne, please print our regular packing list off the computer so we can discuss what we need to change." With that she relaxed back in her chair, swiped her hand across her forehead and took in a deep, cleansing breath.

When the girls came back, she started reading over the list, occasionally stopping to say something like, "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe we won!" and "We are going to the woods for two whole weeks!" May pointed out, "Mom, this is what you have always wanted!"

Mom looked up from the list and grinned. "It sure is! I am finally getting my dream vacation! Oh, I just can't wait!"

After they got the list updated, Anne and Marie took copies of the list to start packing what they needed and to see what they needed get done before they could leave. Mom told May she should call Grandpa and Grandma and let them know where they were going. When she was done Mom called the neighbor, Mr. Reed, and asked him to please keep an eye on things and water the plants for her. They always did this for each other when one or the other had to be away for several days.

After she got off the phone, mom looked down at the desk and saw the website written on a piece of paper. 'Oh, we need to check this out,' she thought. She sat down at the computer and typed in the address. The home page opened and there were background sounds of insects chirping, birds singing and water flowing. The total effect was so relaxing she wanted to be there now…. And stay forever.

Finally, she clicked on the view cabins link. A page opened with tiny, less than an inch, photos of seventeen cabins. Under the first group of five was the explanation that these five cabins were brand new luxury cabins, big enough to house a family of six for an extended stay. The next seven were older log cabins and small homes that had been carefully taken apart from old homesteads in the area and moved to the campground. To keep with their historic authenticity, they were heated from a woodstove or fireplace and the water came in through a pump. The last five were efficiency cabins with room outside to set up a tent if the renter wanted to do that. They were just bunkrooms with a bathroom and a porch with a grill on it.

Mom was so nervous her heart was slamming. She pointed the curser at the cabin one photo, closed her eyes and clicked. After a few seconds she peeked with her right eye. What she saw made both eyes open all the way in surprise! This was no ordinary camp in the woods type cabin! It was huge, beautiful, brand new and from the looks of the photo, surrounded by trees. 'Heaven,' she thought. 'I'm going to be in heaven for two weeks.'

She knew she had to share this with the girls, so before she went any further, she shut off the monitor and called them downstairs. "Does anyone want to see what the cabin looks like?" Immediately the sound of elephants stampeding echoed from the stairway. They all shoved each other, trying to get the best view. "Patience, my children. You can all see if you line up behind me. Anne, you stand in the middle, since you are the tallest. May and Marie, left and right. Once they were quiet she turned the monitor back on. There was a collective gasp from behind her.

"Is that it?"

"Is that where we are staying?"

"Are we really staying in that huge cabin?"

All three girls spoke at once. Mom just calmly moved the cursor over the cabin. As the arrow moved the cabin turned. The entire cabin was made of logs. The front was three stories high. Most of it was windows and across the second floor was a long balcony with three glass patio doors opening onto it. Underneath that they could see some higher windows and a door. As Mom moved the mouse they could see a huge stone chimney the whole three stories high. To the back was a porch that opened toward the hill behind the cabin. There was a grill on that porch. At the far end they were all shocked to see a hot tub in the sun with a view of the hills, the forest and the valley below. It looked awesome!

"I'm leaving now," Mom said. "You three can just come and visit me there."

"No way!" they all three shouted.

May continued, "You are not going without us! But I sure am ready for that hot tub and some peace and quiet!" she added after the screeching of a semi's brakes in front of their house finally stopped so they could hear her.

Mom just smiled and clicked on the door by the hot tub. After that there were several still shots of the interior showing a complete kitchen, a bathroom off the hot tub porch, a huge living and dining area, two fireplaces, four bedrooms and two more full bathrooms. And last, but not least, the ground floor had a laundry room and a recreation room complete with a pool table, a large screen TV and a video game system. "This looks like the perfect house. I hope it is a wonderful as it looks in these pictures."

"I can't wait to get there," Marie sighed.

"Me, either," Anne and May replied.

Under the photos was a description which said the grill, charcoal, lighter fluid and matches were provided, each cabin came with plenty of linens for 6 people, as well as all necessary kitchen and cleaning supplies. They recommended guests bring all of their food and condiments, and clothing and equipment to enjoy the area. There was a swimming pool, a fishing pond, riding stables, a putt-putt golf course, twenty-five miles of hiking trails, and an amphitheater where naturalist put on several different programs each week, a nature activity center and a small store for basic supplies.

They all had a hard time keeping their mind on their work the rest of the day until Mom said, "Before we can leave everything has to be clean and put away. I cannot stand coming home to a messy house and Mr. Reed won't want to deal with a mess when he comes over to water the plants. Everyone understand?"

Three resigned faces stared back. Mom just tapped her foot and waited. Finally, May grinned. "Yes, Sensei." She bowed to her mother. They all laughed at her antics, and then Mom gave them each a list of chores to get done. At least they had something to do to keep them busy because it seemed like Wednesday would never get there.

_(A/N please R&R thank you)_


	2. READY, SET, GO!

Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Go!

By Tuesday evening Mom could not believe all they had accomplished. The entire house was spotless, the laundry all done, the garden was weeded, the four-door pickup truck was clean and everything was packed except what they would need the next morning. They were just hoping they would be able to sleep. The excitement level was so high that this vacation was all everyone was talking about. Mom was looking over her to-do list when she started to chuckle. All three of her daughters looked at her. Finally Anne asked, "What's so funny about that list?"

"Well," Mom grinned, "This is the longest the three of you have gone without talking about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. What a nice change!" They could not see the notation about setting the DVR which is what made Mom think about it.

The girls looked shocked. "Oh, my gosh! That's right. Hey, May," Anne questioned, "Did you remember to pack Mikey? And Marie, did you hide Leo in your stuff?"

Both girls glared at her sarcastic tone, and then they glanced at each other. Marie winked at May and nodded slightly. Mom was watching the two of them communicate without words and just knew Anne was about to get paid back for embarrassing them in front of her. May turned to her and said, "Hey, Annie, did you give Raph a kiss before you tucked him in your suitcase or are you waiting, hoping to meet the real one, so you can kiss him?"

Needless to say, Anne turned a brilliant shade of red. Marie couldn't help herself. "Oh, look, Annie matches her sweetheart's mask!"

"You two are going to pay for that." She yanked the sais out of her belt and started toward them. Marie quickly grabbed the broom from the corner and said, "My trusty bow staff can take you out any day."

May pulled the homemade pair of nunchakus from the back of her waistband with her left hand, while motioning Anne toward her with her right. She started to spin them around. "Go ahead. Take your best shot."

Mom very calmly, yet with full authority, said the same four words she said whenever they started this. "Take it outside, Ladies."

Anne glanced at her and said, "But…" That was just the opening the other two needed. They were on top of her in a flash. Marie had her pinned in the corner and May quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around, locking her arm behind her back.

"Mom!" Anne whined. "You helped them!"

Mom just winked at the other two and said, "I'm tired. I'll see you girls bright and early tomorrow morning." On that note she stood up and was heading for the doorway to her bedroom.

"Mom! No, don't leave me here, please!" Anne pleaded.

Mom turned and peered at her. "A true ninja is always aware of her surroundings." At that point, she practically ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. The other three started harassing each other, arguing, teasing, and a bit of whining, when suddenly they all three froze. They could hear Mom laughing hysterically in her room.

May turned back toward the other two and while putting her nunchakus back in her waistband asked, "Do either of you feel like we were set up?"

Marie lowered the broom/ bow staff. "I would say so."

Anne sighed in relief and put her sais back in her belt. "She got us, didn't she?" She went over then and knocked on Mom's door. "I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself, Mom. Was there anything else we needed to do before we go to bed so we can leave first thing in the morning?"

"Oh, yes. My list. I totally forgot with all the ruckus you three were causing." She calmly came out of her room and sat back down in her chair. "I think we should pack what we can in the truck tonight so we can leave earlier in the morning. Also," at this point she looked at Anne, "did you set the DVR to record TMNT while you are gone? We wouldn't want you to miss your weekly dose of imaginary friends."

"I can't believe I forgot to do that!" She rushed into the living room to set up the DVR while the other two started loading the truck. They would wait until morning to take out the cat carriers. They left room toward the back of the truck bed for the cooler and the last few bags which would go out in the morning.

Soon they were all ready for bed and told Mom good night. Things were quiet for several minutes, then 'tap, tap, tap' could be heard at Anne's door. May whispered, "I can't sleep. May I come in?"

Anne opened the door for her. They both wrapped blankets around themselves and were whispering about vacation when, 'tap, tap, tap' was heard at the door. "Anne, are you asleep? May I come in?" A grinning May opened the door and handed Marie a blanket. "Thanks." She climbed on the bed with them.

"Did you pack the Turtle DVD's?" Marie asked.

"Of course," Anne answered. "I couldn't leave home for that long without them."

"Oh, good," May replied. "Two weeks is too long with no turtles." All three girls looked around the room at all of the pictures of their favorite turtles and at the shelves full of figurines lining Anne's walls and sighed. "I hope they'll be all right while we are gone."

They all three started giggling.

"Ladies! It is time for bed now. If I don't get any sleep, you all don't get to go. I won the contest, remember?" Mom shouted up the stairs.

The girls got really quiet. May whispered, "oh-oh. I think we're in trouble." That was all it took to set them off in fits of laughter again. They heard Mom clear her throat at the bottom of the stairs.

May and Marie quickly jumped up, spread the blankets they had been using on Anne's bed, raced to their own bedrooms and leapt into their beds. They heard Anne tap three times on her wall, which was a signal they had used many other times in similar situations. On three, they all chorused, "Good night, Mom."

Mom responded, "Good night, you three. Sweet dreams." They heard her shut the door, only to reopen it. "Stay in bed and get some sleep!"

They were all too excited to sleep in the next morning and everyone was up before the sun. "You know we can't get in until after 3 this afternoon. We could have slept a while longer." Mom yawned.

May was eating her breakfast with one hand while filling the cooler with the other. "Yes, but we can always go hiking and fishing until we are able to get in."

Marie asked, "But what will we do with the cats?"

"Well, did you bring all four harnesses and leashes?" May asked.

"Yes, they are in the bag with the cat food and water for in the truck." Marie answered. "I guess we can take them hiking, as long as they don't get in any poison ivy."

"That works." Anne responded. "Mom, did you tell Mr. Reed we were taking the cats with us?"

"Thank you for reminding me. I did forget. I'll be right back." Mom was amazed at how quickly they got everything done. She took the house key off of her key ring and ran it over to Mr. Reed's house.

"Well, we are on our way. You have a great two weeks and we will see you when we get home. Thank you so much for taking care of things for us. Oh, and I wanted to let you know that we are taking all of the cats with us, so you don't need to worry about them."

Mr. Reed grinned, "Oh, good. No litter box to change." He chuckled and winked at Mom. "It really isn't a problem though since you take care of cleaning up after Nellie for me when I'm away." At the sound of her name, his old German shepherd came over and nudged his hand for some affection. He patted her head while telling Mom good-bye. "You girls have a good time, but don't forget to come home when the two weeks is over."

Mom nodded. "We'll be back, but you know how I love the hills and forests. It won't be easy having to come back home." She gave him a quick hug. "Good-bye." She waved as she walked away.

As they pulled out Mom went through the usual routine: "Was everything unplugged? Was everything locked up? Did we remember to pack everything?"

May started laughing. "What's next, Mom? Did I remember to unplug the iron?" They all started laughing.

The next two hours were filled with excited plans, car games and campfire songs.

After spending the morning fishing, having a picnic on the edge of the lake and an afternoon of hiking, Mom and the girls arrived at the campground. They had been counting the minutes and it was about two minutes before three when they got there. They all went in to the office together.

"Hello", the lady behind the desk greeted them. "How may I help you?"

Mom said, "Hello. We are the Mitchell's. We won two free weeks in one of your luxury cabins."

"Of course! Welcome to Pleasant Valley Campground! I'm Melody" She glanced at the clock. "Wow, you couldn't have gotten in a few minutes ago. Talk about good timing."

Mom explained, "We decided to just spend the day in the area so we would be close when it was time to come here."

"That's great! Here, if you will fill out these papers and let me see your driver's license, I would be happy to show you around."

Mom filled out the necessary papers. She could feel the nervous energy building in the girls behind her. "Oh, you need a deposit for the cats, don't you?"

"That's right," She laid another paper in front of Mom. Mom finished filling them out and gave her a check for $50.

"All right, here are your keys. I have one here for each of you. Here are a couple of maps of the campground and the surrounding forest and hiking trails. I need to get a picture of the four of you in front of the cabin for our advertising pamphlets we are going to print next week. If you want to follow me, I will drive the golf cart back and show you where your cabin is."

Each of them took a key. Anne and May picked up the maps and they all returned to the car. Melody drove the golf cart down a dirt road into the trees. The forest seemed to get darker and the trees more numerous. The actually went about half a mile into the forest. "Is that it?" May's shocked voice asked.

In front of them was a gorgeous log home. Melody drove around behind it. Mom followed with the car. There was a canvas car cover there. Melody had jumped off the cart and motioned for her to pull under there. When they got out, she smiled. "This is it! Your home away from home. We hope you will be very happy here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

The family could not wait to get inside. They pulled the cat carriers out of the truck. Melody got out her camera. "Would the four of you mind standing over here in front of the hot tub so I can take your picture? What cute cats. You can hold them for the picture, too, if you want to."

They put the harnesses on the cats in case they decided to jump down, then they walked around the end of the cabin. They all sighed when they saw the hot tub, but they turned and smiled for the picture. Then Melody said, "I need to just show you a couple of things, then I will let you get settled in. Oh, and I almost forgot to give you this." She handed them a couple of green papers. "These are the special activities and programs we have schedules for the next two weeks. You are welcome to attend any of them free of charge." She opened the cabin door then.

"Here is the floor plan for the cabin." She pointed to the back of the door. Just then the tortoiseshell cat named Rebecca rubbed against her legs. She stopped and picked her up. "You are such a pretty kitty." She carried the cat with her as she showed them around. "On this floor the fire extinguisher is here by the kitchen cupboards. This switch is the emergency intercom to the office in case you need anything since we do not have telephones." She continued to show them where everything else was in the cabin. "O.K. I think that's it. Do you have any questions?"

May asked, "Um, yes. May I have my cat back before you leave?"

Melody grinned at her. "But she is such a nice kitty." She gave Rebecca a little squeeze then handed her to May. "Maybe I can come back and visit you, Sweetie. You ladies have a wonderful vacation!" She waved as she climbed on the card and drove away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark alley in New York City, a lone Ninja Turtle finds himself surrounded. Both ends of the alley are blocked by gang members of the Purple Dragons. Raphael knows his best chance of survival is to grab onto a fire escape and climb to the roof as quickly as possible. His training in running and leaping should make that a quick, easy escape route. As the gang stampedes toward him from both directions he leaps about six feet to a fire escape and starts to climb, all the while watching over his shoulder. Suddenly he has a gut feeling that this is not going to be his means to escape. He looks up toward the top of the fire escape. The Foot! There is no way out! For some reason there are no manhole covers to the sewer in this alley, there are six story brick walls on either side and now the way up is blocked by about fifty members of The Foot ninja. Several of them leap down onto the platforms above and below him. He fights with everything he has, and actually makes some headway against the ninja, but he can feel himself tiring. Suddenly something flashes from below. He looks down just as a member of the Purple Dragons pulls the trigger of a 357 Magnum. 'Transport' he thinks. 'I have to transport now.' He stops fighting long enough to push the button on his dimensional transporter watch. "Thank you, Donnie," he mutters. Suddenly he feels a burning pain in his right leg. He looks around long enough to realize he is no longer in the alley, and then everything goes black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. THE TURTLE

Chapter 3: The Turtle

Everyone grabbed some stuff from the car and carried it in. In no time everything was put away. May knew Mom was looking forward to the hot tub. Marie was a bit sore from packing and said she would join her.

May and Anne couldn't wait to hit the trail. Everyone either changed into swimsuits or jeans and hiking boots. Anne always carried her backpack with a compass, binoculars, camera, first aide kit, and everything else she might need for a day in the woods with her, so she was ready to go. They all looked over the map so Mom and Marie would know where they were headed. May packed some trail mix and water bottles, made sure the cats were fed and watered and the two of them took off into the woods.

Mom and Marie grabbed towels and headed out to the deck. As they sank into the warm water, Mom closed her eyes. "Listen. Do you hear what I hear?"

Marie sank down until the water was up to her neck. "I hear water bubbling, birds, squirrels and chipmunks. Wow! I don't hear anything else at all!"

"Exactly," Mom sighed. "I could sure get used to this."

"Me, too," Marie replied. With that, they both relaxed and just listened to the peace and quiet and let the warmth soak through their muscles.

May and Anne could not believe how quiet the woods were. They had been walking for about twenty minutes. There were no traffic sounds or any other manmade sounds. May reminded Anne how Mom had always told them if you close your eyes you can hear better, so they both stopped walking and closed their eyes. May smiled as she heard many different bird sounds. The longer she stood still, the more sounds she heard. She peeked at Anne and noticed she was smiling, too.

Suddenly, a loud CRACK! then BANG! broke through the silence. They both jumped and gasped. "Anne! That sounded like gunshots! Stay low and let's get out of here!" She bent down, pulling Anne with her.

They both crouched down and raced back along the trail. "I'm glad we didn't go off the trail like you wanted or we would have a hard time getting back safely," May exclaimed.

"Stop!" Anne suddenly whispered loudly as she stopped and yanked May's arm causing her to halt. She pointed just around the bend in the trail.

"What is that?" May asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure it wasn't there when we came by this way before."

"Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn somewhere?" She looked around for another trail, but there wasn't one. She looked back at the thing in the trail. At first it looked like a large, moss covered rock, but when they crept a little closer they could see it more clearly. "Anne, what if it is dangerous? Shouldn't we use the binoculars instead of going closer?"

"That's a really good idea. Thanks." Anne pulled out the binoculars and focused them on the large object. "It looks like someone dropped some kind of a costume in the path. I wonder where they are and what scared them. Maybe it just happened when we heard those gunshots, and they scared the person who was carrying the costume, too."

May shivered at the thought of the danger they could be in. They crept a little closer. They had not heard any more gunshots or any sound of other people in the woods. They kept glancing around as they walked up to the large costume and rolled it over. "This is one heavy costume," May grunted. "No wonder they dropped it."

As it came to rest belly-up it let out a terrible moan. Both girls screeched and jumped back. "May, it looks like a huge turtle of some kind. That is a really well made costume. It makes the person look like he or she really is a huge turtle. I wonder where the zipper is so we can see where they are hurt under there."

"Anne, look!" May was pointing at the person's leg. There was blood pouring from a wound.

Anne knelt down to examine the wound. As she felt the area May saw her face turn pale. "Um, May, this is not a costume. This is like real reptilian skin."

"Are you sure it isn't a rough costume? I mean, it looks way too big to be a turtle to me………unless it is a mutant ninja turtle." May walked over to a small sapling nearby and picked something up. "And if it is a ninja turtle, it would have to be Raph from the looks of this." She turned around with a red mask in her hand.

Anne was looking at the wound and didn't seem to hear her. "May, I think this is a bullet wound. That must be from one of the shots we heard! I hope the person with the gun is not still nearby." She looked around worriedly. "We have to help this guy…..or whatever it is."

May grabbed the backpack off of Anne's back and pulled out the first aide kit. She got out the gauze. "I don't think there is enough to go around his leg enough times to put sufficient pressure on it to stop the bleeding. What are we going to do?"

Anne looked at the gauze and at the size of the turtle's large, muscular leg. "You're right and we have to get him somewhere to get help. I think the bullet is still in his leg." She looked around, and then pointed to the mask where May had dropped it on the ground near the backpack. "Make a thick pad with the gauze and we will tie it on with that."

"Good idea." May did as she asked and soon they had the makeshift bandage on the turtle's leg. He moaned occasionally, especially when they tied the bandage on tight enough to stay in place, but he had not regained consciousness. "Anne, how do you wake a sleeping turtle?" she asked. "And what kind of vet would have experience with a turtle this big?"

Anne glanced up at her. "May, if you are right and this is a ninja turtle; we can't take him to a vet. They would most likely want to dissect him and find out how he got this way. We can't do that to him."

May looked shocked. "Then what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here. There must either be hunters nearby or else someone was chasing him."

Anne thought for a moment, and then answered, "We need to wake him up, because he is way too heavy for us to carry. Then we will see if we can help him up and take him back to the cabin."

May remembered the ammonia capsules in the first aide kit. "You better stand back, Anne, because, if he is Raphael, he may start swinging when he comes to!"

Anne stepped back and May broke the capsule near his nose. He coughed once, yelled, swung his right fist out and kicked with his left leg. As his right leg followed he screamed in pain, curled to a sitting position and grabbed his injured leg. "Ow! What the shell was that?" He looked around quickly and spotted the girls. "What did you just do to me?" He was definitely leery of them.

Both girls were shocked when the turtle talked, but after a minute Anne was able to answer. "We need to move you somewhere safe and you are too heavy for us to carry, so May used an ammonia capsule to make you come to. You were unconscious."

"Wow! That burned my nose!" He looked at them curiously, and then asked, "Why aren't you afraid of me? Usually the first time a woman meets my brothers or me, she either screams or faints."

May grinned. "Well, my sister, Anne, here, has always been in to things like dragons, gargoyles, Bigfoot and that type of thing and most recently she has gotten our other sister and I in to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. You kind of look like one of them, so we never even thought about being afraid of you." She looked around the area again. "What we are worried about is the person who shot you. We don't know if they are still in the area."

The huge turtle looked around. "Well, I can guarantee you they are not here since this does not look like New York City."

"Wait," Anne interrupted. "You came here from New York City? How did you get this far when you are injured? And how did we hear the gunshots?"

He lifted up his left wrist to show them his dimensional transportation watch. What they saw was a watchband with some springs and things hanging off of it with something sticking out of the middle.

"Um, how did that broken watch help you to get here?" May asked.

He turned his arm to look at it. "Oh, shell! How am I going to get home now?" He pulled the mashed bullet out of the center. "Well, at least it saved my arm." Suddenly he grabbed his leg again and groaned. "Dang! That hurts!"

Anne said, "I am afraid the bullet is still in there and if we don't get it out it could become badly infected. We just aren't sure who to take you to."

"No, the last thing I want to become is someone's experiment," he grumbled. "If my brother, Donny, were here, he could do it."

May caught on to that right away! "Donny? As in Donatello?"

The turtle looked shocked. "You know Donatello?"

Before May could answer Anne asked "What is your name?"

"Sorry. I didn't think about introducing myself. My name is..."

Before he could finish May interrupted, "Raphael?"

"How did you know that?" Raph asked.

Anne was standing there with her mouth hanging open. May reached over and closed it while answering. "Because, like I said, Ninja Turtles are what my sister is in to now and she decided to brainwash us, too! You're her favorite!"

Anne blushed when Raph chuckled. He looked at May though when he said, "You remind me a lot of my brother, Michelangelo."

May grinned. "Is that because I look like a turtle or because I'm annoying? My sisters say I'm annoying just like he is on the cartoon show."

"Well, I wouldn't say annoying, but yes, I do think it is a personality thing." Just then another spasm of pain shot through his leg and he tried to keep from moaning, but couldn't.

That kicked Anne into gear. "Let me pack up our stuff, and then we will see if you can stand on that leg so we can help you back to our cabin," she said matter-of-factly. She and May quickly repacked the backpack. As she closed the first aid box she glanced at his leg. She could see blood seeping through the mask. "Sorry about your mask, but we didn't have anything else big enough to hold the gauze over the wound." She blushed again. May knew she was thinking about how large and muscular his leg was. As he reached up where his mask belonged, she said, "No, we didn't unmask you. May found it over there on a bush."

Both girls reached down to give Raph a hand. With a bit of groaning and a lot of biting his lip trying to keep from shouting out, they finally managed to get him to his feet. The girls stepped to his sides and pulled one arm around each ones shoulders. They slowly and carefully made their way back toward the cabin. When they came to the edge of the woods, they stopped by a tree for Raph to lean on it while May made sure the coast was clear.

She didn't see anyone, but as she returned she asked, "Um, Anne, how are we going to explain him to Mom?"

For the first time Anne looked unsure of the choice they had made. "I hope she is in an understanding mood," she answered.

Raph looked doubtful. "And if she isn't?"

"Well," Anne replied, "You just never know what she might do then."


	4. SHOW AND TELL

CHAPTER 4:

As Anne and May thought about what Mom might do, Anne came up with an idea. "Raph, are you OK leaning against the tree for another minute or two?"

He actually looked a little pale to May, but he said, "I should be all right. Why, what's up?"

"I just thought maybe May could go in, scope things out as to where Mom and Marie are, maybe see what mood Mom is in, and then come back out through the door in the rec room. There is a big L-shaped couch down there that should be big enough for you and it is fairly separate from the rest of the living area."

"That's a great idea!" May responded. "I'll be right back, Raph. You hang in there." She took off for the cabin.

When she got inside she took a quick look around. Marie was out on the front deck reading a book. Mom was asleep on her bed. 'Perfect! We can get him inside without anyone else knowing. Then we can ease them into the idea,' she thought. She grabbed a blanket off of her bed, and then went down to the rec room. She spread the blanket on the corner section of the couch, moved the coffee table over against the wall and looked around to see if anything else would be in their way bringing Raph in. When everything was cleared, she went out the door and back up to the woods. "Our way is clear," she informed them. "Mom is asleep and Marie is reading on the front deck. I have everything ready."

"Great! Are you ready, Raph?" Anne asked.

May looked at Raph. He was still upright, but his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched in pain. She reached out and touched his arm. "Raph, are you sure you can make it?"

He smiled, but only the pain showed in his eyes. "Sure, let's go for it." He glanced at both of the girls. "Crutches, ready?" He held out his arms and the two girls stepped under them and put their arms around his waist.

It wasn't easy going downhill and holding him steady, so they had to take it very slowly. When they got to the door Anne opened it and they all turned sideways to fit through. Raph looked around. "Hey, this isn't bad," he exclaimed.

They carefully maneuvered him to the corner of the couch and helped him sit down and get his leg elevated. Once he was laying back he closed his eyes. May noticed he was sweating from the strain. She went into the bathroom and got a washcloth. When she came out Anne took it and wiped his face. He smiled. "That feels good."

"Well, Raph. Now comes the hard part. We have to go explain you to our Mom and hope she is in the mood to deal with this because we are going to have to have her help to get your leg taken care of." There was a blanket over the back of the couch, so Anne covered him up. "You just rest," she said.

May realized from his even breathing that he was sound asleep. "Anne, we wore him out bringing him back here. He isn't hearing a word you say."

Anne looked at her, then back at Raph and realized she was right. She looked around and saw that May had started upstairs. She couldn't resist. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she followed her sister. "Rest well, you poor thing," she whispered.

When she got upstairs May was starting to make dinner. She looked up at Anne and smiled. "Let's make Mom's favorite dinner, then when she is well fed and happy we can have our talk."

"That's a good idea," Anne agreed. "I'll go light the grill."

May put potatoes in to bake as well as a dish of scalloped corn. She got mushrooms and green beans ready to cook later and set out the rhubarb pie they had made before they left home. Anne got the steaks out of the refrigerator and got them ready to grill. Hopefully this would put Mom in a great mood for undertaking something new and unusual.

When Marie smelled the steaks a while later she was pulled out of her book and came in to see what was going on. May asked if she could keep a secret, then told her they could really use her help. Marie was very willing to be in on their secret. They went out on the deck with Anne. The two girls told Marie what had happened. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as they went on, then she grinned. "Fake! Right? You two really had me going there for a minute!"

May was shocked that she hadn't believed them. "No, honest, Marie! Raph is in the basement right now!"

Marie still didn't want to believe them, but she decided to play along. "Oh, fine. Well, I want to see him, but you had better come with me to catch me when I faint," she joked.

Anne said, "I can't leave these steaks. May, you take her down and if Raph is awake tell him we will bring him something to eat after we have dinner."

May saw a strange look cross Marie's face. "Boy, you two are really playing this to the max, aren't you?"

May just shook her head, then grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her around the cabin to where the basement door was. They had closed the mini-blinds, but hadn't locked the door.

May put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh. He's sleeping."

"Oh, certainly. I'll be very, very quiet," Marie retorted.

May slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"You can go in first," Marie said. "Just in case I need protection."

"Oh, he's quite tame, I assure you," May answered. "But if you're afraid….."

"Just move!" Marie shoved her out of the way and marched into the room. May was following close behind and slammed into her when Marie froze.

May put her hand on Marie's shoulder to steady her. She peered at her white face.

Marie did not take her eyes off of Raph. "You were serious," she whispered.

May couldn't help herself. "Duh!" she responded.

Marie grabbed the side of her head and started to sway. May grabbed a chair from a nearby game table and pushed her down in it, then shoved her head down. "Breathe!" she ordered.

After a few minutes Marie struggled against her hand. "Are you still dizzy?" she asked.

"No," Marie whispered, so May let her sit up. She sat there staring at Raph, and then said, "I didn't really think they were real."

May couldn't help grinning. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Like you would never pull a fast one on me."

May started to laugh, remembering several times when she had tricked her sister. "Ok, Ok, I deserve that." She walked over then to check on Raph. He was still asleep and seemed to be fine, so they went back out and around to the grill. When they got there Mom was sitting at the picnic table. They both stopped, a bit nervous.

Mom smiled at them. "So, what have you girls been up to while I got my beauty sleep?" she asked.

Guilt coursed through May and she knew the other two were feeling it, too.

Anne was the first one to get control and answer. "May and I came back from our hike and since you were sleeping and Marie was engrossed in a book we decided to start dinner."

May breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you. This certainly smells delicious. What do you want to do after we eat dinner?"

The girls looked at each other. This time May came to the rescue. "We thought we could sit around the table and talk about what we want to do while we are here."

That really made Mom smile. "That's a wonderful idea! I'm glad you thought of it." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "So, how long until we eat? Oh, and do you need any help with anything?"

May grabbed Marie by the arm. "No, thanks, Mom. We have it all under control. You can just sit there and be a lady of leisure for a while."

When they got inside she added, "Until you have to figure out how we are going to deal with a certain turtle in the basement."

Marie answered, "I just hope she knows what we should do and who we can trust. And, I hope the bullet hasn't been in his leg too long and started getting infected."

"Me, too," May responded. The girls put everything on a tray, pasted smiles on their faces and went back out to the table. During dinner they all discussed the beauty of the place they were in and how awesome it was. The girls all had a hard time eating their normal amount because they were worried about what was going to happen, but they didn't want Mom to become suspicious, so they made themselves look like they were enjoying their dinner. It was during dessert that the conversation became serious.

"I want to thank all three of you so much for making this fantastic dinner! I didn't know you could do all this without my help. Everything was perfect!"

They all grinned and said together, "You're welcome."

"Marie, why don't you go grab the map and events schedule off of the desk in the living room so we can talk about what there is to do here?"

May put her hand on Marie's knee. "Mom, we need to talk to you about something first."

Mom raised her eyebrows at May's serious tone. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"When Anne and I were hiking we heard gunshots."

"What!" Mom gasped. "Were either of you hurt? What happened?"

Anne jumped in. "Neither of us got hurt, Mom, but someone else did."

"Who? What did you do? Were they killed? Did you see the gunman? I don't think you better hike here any more, but we do need to let the manager know. I'm going to go call Melody to come up here so you can tell her what happened at the same time as you tell me." Mom started to get up.

Anne grabbed her by the arm. "Mom, please wait. We want to talk to you about it first, and then when you know all the facts you can decide what to do. Please, calm down."

Mom looked like she wanted to argue the point, but after looking at all three pleading faces she sighed and sat back down. "All right. How are the three of you involved in this?" The she looked at Marie. "Wait. You didn't go with them. Now I really am confused."

Anne, as the oldest, decided she should be the one to explain. "You know how many times we have pretended the Ninja Turtles are real, right?" Mom looked at her like she was nuts. "Well, we were hunched down, rushing back to the cabin so we wouldn't get shot when we came across an unconscious turtle in the path."

"Ok, now would you please explain to me how you can tell if a turtle is unconscious or sleeping? I think if I came across a turtle that was out of its shell and it didn't move when I touched it, I would assume that it was dead. And was it shot? Why in the world would someone shoot a poor defenseless little turtle?"

The girls all looked at each other. Marie decided to get involved. "Mom, first of all it isn't a little turtle."

Then May interrupted, "and he isn't defenseless, either."

Mom looked at them like they were a little messed up, but she did catch one thing they said. "Wow! It has been three years since we took that class at the Nature Center about turtles. I'm impressed that you remember how to tell what sex they are!"

May and Marie looked a little baffled, but then May felt like being ornery. "Well, actually, I had forgotten, but Annie was the one who noticed it was definitely male."

Anne turned a brilliant shade of red.

Marie said, "Oh, look! She matches Raph's mask!"

Anne wanted so badly to pay them back. "When you least expect it I will get you two back," she promised.

Mom really wanted to know what was going on. She was starting to get suspicious. "Is there a reason you three made my favorite dinner with my favorite dessert tonight?"

Three guilty faces looked back at her, attempting but not quite managing to look innocent.

"Anne, tell me now," she demanded.

"Ok, it was Raphael lying on the ground shot in the leg."

Mom had been taking a drink of her ice water and started to choke. Anne jumped up and started pounding on her back, bringing tears to her eyes. "Stop! I'm all right. Just let me breathe!" After she caught her breath she glared at Anne. "I thought you three were serious about someone being hurt! What is with your odd behavior?"

Anne looked at the other two. May nodded her head toward the corner of the house while Marie shrugged her shoulders. "Mom, I don't know how else to explain this to you. Please come down to the game room with us." She stood up and reached for Mom's hand to pull her up.

They all walked around the cabin to the lower level. May opened the door. Anne stepped through, pulling Mom behind her. Mom looked over at the corner of the couch. "Where on earth did you find a huge stuffed toy of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle here in the woods? Did someone drop it?" She started walking that way.

May answered, "that's what I thought when I first saw it."

"Well, we might as well discuss our schedule while we are down here, then maybe we can shoot a game of pool before bedtime." She flopped down on the couch near Raph's feet.

The jolt caused pain to shoot through Raph's leg. "Ow!" he shouted.

Mom screamed and jumped up from the couch. "What was that?" she asked the girls, and then she noticed they were all looking past her at the thing on the couch. She slowly turned and looked at it again. The room began to spin. Everything became dark and that was the last thing she noticed.


	5. SURGERY

CHAPTER 5: SURGERY

The three girls grabbed Mom and carried her to the other end of the couch. They laid her down and Marie tried to wake her up.

Raph's eyes were huge as he looked from them to Mom and back. Finally he spoke. "That is the reaction I am used to," he stated drolly.

"I see what you mean," Anne admitted.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"I hope she will be once she wakes up. Then again, she will still have to deal with the fact that you are real and that may be a bit hard for her."

"I'm sorry. I would hide until she got used to the idea, but my leg is throbbing. I thought you were going to tell her about me after dinner, before you showed me to her."

May piped up, "We tried but she thought we meant a little turtle, and then she thought we were pulling her leg, so we didn't know what else to do."

"I don't think this was a real good plan," Raph said.

"Now you tell us," May answered.

Just then Mom moaned and started stirring. She opened her eyes and looked at their worried faces. "What happened?"

May was kneeling beside Mom, but Anne and Marie moved so she could not see Raph. May answered, "You passed out, Mom. Are you feeling OK now?"

Mom pressed her hand against the side of her head as though to stop it from spinning. "I'm still a little dizzy, but I think I'm all right. Help me sit up, please."

Mom's smile looked a bit wobbly. "You know how you have short dreams when you doze off? I have been listening to you three too much. I actually dreamt I saw a life-size Ninja Turtle." She laughed. "You have obviously been brainwashing me."

The three girls looked at each other uncomfortably. "Um, Mom. He really does need your help," May pleaded.

Mom looked terrified. "You aren't trying to tell me that was real, are you?"

Marie grimaced. "Promise you won't freak again?" she asked.

"Please don't do this to me. I do not want to lose touch with reality."

Raph was in too much pain to wait quietly any longer. "Ma'am," he said. "I am very real and in tremendous pain or I promise you I would never put you through this." Marie and Anne stepped aside.

Mom gasped when he started speaking, but for some reason his voice seemed to have a calming effect on her. She looked at him. "Are you really a turtle? And are you really The Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" she asked.

"Yes I am really a turtle, in a morphed kind of way and yes I am really Raphael. As for the teenage part, no, not any more, thank goodness."

"Oh, how old are you? You honestly don't look any older than you do on their cartoons." Mom started to laugh and soon the rest of them did, too.

When they stopped laughing he answered, "I am 24."

Mom nodded. "Do you really have three brothers?"

"Oh, yes. Don comes next. He is 22. Then Leo, who is 20 and Mikey, the youngest, who is 18. So to be honest, he is the only real Teenage Ninja Turtle."

The three girls looked at each other and quietly sighed. Lucky for them, Mom didn't hear them. She was too busy looking at his leg.

On the other hand, Raph, with his animal senses, did hear them. He looked at them and their faces all turned bright red. He chuckled, and then turned his attention back to Mom.

Mom moved over and knelt next to Raph. "Let's take look at that leg."

Raph straightened his leg. Mom asked Marie to get a trash bag, and Anne to get the first aide box. Then Mom carefully untied the red mask. She dropped it into the bag, and then slowly removed the gauze pad. May could tell her stomach turned because she looked a little closer to Raph in color. Mom actually closed her eyes for a few seconds to regain control. When she was finally able to look she noticed the wound was barely bleeding in spite of the large amount on the gauze.

"I am not sure what we should do about this, Raph. Anyone we call may decide to exploit you, possibly turning you over to scientists to experiment with or just take pictures to send to some tabloids. On the other hand, I have absolutely no medical background at all and no experience removing anything. The truth is, if it severed any veins or arteries and I pull it out, you could bleed to death. Any suggestions?"

Raph winced again as another pain shot through his leg. After he was able to talk he asked Mom, "Can you sew?"

Mom looked at him like he was a bit crazy, but answered, "Yes, I have sewn for many years."

"Great!" he responded. "Then I'm not going to worry too much about bleeding to death."

Mom felt his head to see if he might have a fever from infection, but he felt nice and cool. Then he told them that his brother, Don, once had to dig a bullet out of Leo's arm because it wasn't safe for them to go to a doctor. "Really, I am confident that you can do this."

Mom raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You obviously have more confidence in me than I do in myself. Then again, you don't know me very well and you are desperate. I just don't know how to take any of this."

The three girls had been quietly listening to this conversation, but now they had to add their two cents worth.

"Mom, think of all those tiny, precise stitches you do when you embroider faces on dolls. I'm sure you can do this." May said.

"Mom, do you remember the invisible hems you always put in clothes for all of us. I know you can sew his leg up." Marie reminded.

"Mom, you taught all of us to sew." Anne added.

Mom kept the gauze on Raph's leg while she turned to face them. "Not one thing that you just mentioned included stitching up skin, or whatever I find underneath it!"

May, ornery as ever, replied, "Well, Raggedy Anne's face was close."

Mom rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

"Then why did we hear her say things like 'please don't poke me' in a high squeaky voice?" All three girls laughed and Mom turned red.

Anne turned to Raph to explain. "Whenever Mom makes dolls she makes voices for them as she embroiders their faces."

Raph laughed. Then he turned back to Mom. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, it has to come out. I don't know who to trust to call someone in. What do you think? It is your leg, and your life."

Raph looked at her seriously. "I would like you to try it, but I want you to understand that if anything does go wrong you are not responsible and I do not want you to feel bad about it."

Mom cringed. "I'm a mother. I always feel responsible when anything around me goes wrong, so I can't make any promises except that I will do my best."

"Let's do it then."

"But how am I to do this? I don't want to cause you any additional pain."

"While he was training us, our Sensei taught us to ignore immediate pain because it could save our lives in a life or death situation. I will attempt to do that. I will have to ask that none of you speak to me, though, or you could break my concentration."

They all agreed. Mom asked, "Are you allergic to anything that we may need to use on you? Will you be able to let us know if there is any unusual or excruciating pain so that I know to stop what I am doing?"

Raph patted her arm reassuringly. "I am not allergic to anything that I know of and you will do fine. Please give me a few moments to prepare." May and Marie brought the coffee table over for Mom to work on and put a plastic bag underneath it. Raph turned so his leg was on it, then he laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Anne took the tweezers, a couple of needles and some washcloths to the kitchen and boiled some water. She put them and a sharp knife in it. Then she boiled a second pan of water.

May ran upstairs to help her bring the stuff down. By the time everything was prepared, Raph seemed to be in another time zone. Mom removed the gauze. The wound had stopped bleeding and she was able to see the bullet clearly. She cleaned the area with Betadine.

"Oh, thank God. The bullet isn't in very deep," she whispered. She took a deep breath to help herself relax, and then she carefully pushed back on the edges of the wound. The sides of the bullet were barely above the surface that way. The tweezers she had were not wide enough to grab the bullet. She continued to hold the sides and whispered, "Marie, quickly run to the car and grab the needle nose pliers out of the tool box. Drop them in the boiling water on the stove for a few minutes, and then bring them down here."

Marie took off at a run. A few minutes later she returned with the warm pliers in a hot pad. She laid them on the tray of sterile items. Mom thanked her and picked them up. It took a couple of tries, but she was finally able to get hold of the bullet. She had to wiggle it occasionally to loosen it from the surrounding muscle, but it finally slipped out. She laid it on the tray. She was surprised to see very little bleeding. She cleaned the wound with peroxide; she then rinsed it with sterile water. She took the needle and thread and carefully stitched the wound closed, wincing as she pushed the needle through his flesh. When she clipped off the last bit of thread, she put Neosporin on the wound and covered it with a gauze pad and tied more gauze around his leg.

She calmly cleaned up everything she had used and handed it to the girls. Then she stopped and looked from her hands to his leg to the tray with the bullet on it. She started to shake. Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down on the carpet. She laid her head on her arms on the table and cried.

Anne took the supplies upstairs while May and Marie wrapped their arms around her. "It's all right, Mom," May soothed. "You did it!"

Marie patted her shoulder. "Calm down. It's all over. There's no reason to cry now." She handed her some tissues.

After a couple more minutes Mom gulped in a few breaths. "I'm sorry, girls. You know I never fall apart until a crisis is over. I just needed to relieve some stress."

"We know," they both answered.

She stood up then and leaned over Raph. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Raphael, are you all right?"

His eyes looked glazed and she was hoping she had not caused him to faint. After just a couple of minutes he blinked and looked around. He smiled up at her. "Is it all over? Did you do it? Have you been crying? Did something go wrong?"

Mom carefully sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "Yes it is all over. The bullet is out, the wound is clean and it is stitched up with nice even stitches. Yes, I was crying. That is how I react after dealing with mega stress. And last, but not least, no, not a thing went wrong. You may be pretty sore for a while though. Can you take aspirin?"

Raph grinned and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Cool. I knew you could do it! Yes, I can take the same painkillers humans can if I need them." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best."

Mom smiled back at him. "Thank you. I'll go get you some aspirin and be right back."

"I'll get them," May interrupted and ran up the stairs.

Mom and Anne helped him turn back so his leg was on the couch and put a pillow under it to keep it elevated. By then May was back with the aspirin and a glass of water. He took them and said thanks, then laid his head back on the cushions. In just a few minutes he was snoring softly.

"Let's let him rest," Mom recommended. The four of them went upstairs.

_Please R&R_


	6. RECOVERY

CHAPTER 6: RECOVERY

When they got upstairs all four of them collapsed in the living room. Anne looked at Mom with admiration. "Mom, you were great down there. We are all so proud of you."

Mom smiled at her. "Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot to me. I am so wiped out though. I'm not sure what to do. If he ends up with an infection he might need immediate help. I am afraid we wouldn't hear him from up here. Why don't you three go to bed and I'll go down there and work on my story."

Anne suggested, "I was going to stay up and read more of the book I brought along. Why don't I stay up with him for a while and if there is an emergency I will wake you up."

Mom nodded. "If you are sure. When you get too tired you can get me up to sit with him then."

"All right." Anne ran to her room and got her book, grabbed a snack and kissed her mom good night, then quietly walked downstairs where she curled up in a comfortable chair to read.

May and Marie kissed Mom good night and headed for bed. Mom made sure everything was locked up before she dropped in to bed, exhausted both mentally and physically.

The window in the basement was slightly open and Anne could hear the night calls of animals, the hooting of owls and other night birds singing, as well as insects humming. It was very relaxing. So relaxing that she completely forgot everything around her. Then at about two in the morning Raph yelled, "No!" and jumped up to a sitting position on the couch, wide-eyed.

Anne screamed! As soon as she looked that way she realized what was happening and ran over to Raph. He was wide awake now and gripping his leg above the sutures. Anne put her hand on his shoulder. "Raph, are you all right? I'm sorry I screamed. I was just too engrossed in my book and kind of forgot where I was."

Raph looked kind of sheepish (for a tough guy). "Sorry I scared you," he apologized. "I was dreaming that I got shot all over again, but this time I fell from the fire escape. I think I yelled as I was falling."

"It's all right. Do you need some aspirin? Would you like anything to eat or drink? You never did have any supper because you were sleeping most of the time."

Raph smiled, but it looked more like a grimace to Anne. "Food sounds good. Do you have any milk? And much as I hate to admit it, my leg really is throbbing. Some aspirin might help."

"Sure. I'll be right back down." Anne had put a covered plate of food from dinner in the refrigerator earlier. She quietly ran upstairs and reheated it in the microwave. She poured him a glass of milk and tucked the aspirin in her pocket, then returned to the basement with everything.

She helped Raph set up and added some cushions behind his back, then set the glass on the coffee table beside him.

"Mmmmmmm. This is really good. Is this what you three made to try to get your mom ready to deal with me?"

"Yes, and she really enjoyed it. She just wouldn't believe that you were real."

Raph chuckled. "Well, let's be honest. If your three daughters, who seem to be a bit turtle crazy, tried to convince you they had found a life size Ninja Turtle, would you believe them?"

Anne blushed, but as she thought about it she answered honestly, "No, I guess that would be a bit hard to believe."

"And your mom did come through in the crisis and handled everything amazingly well, I think."

"You're right, she did. Do you want me to check your leg?"

Raph uncovered his leg. "You can make sure it isn't bleeding through or anything, but I don't think you should remove the bandage."

After she looked, she said, "It isn't bleeding through but I have a question. The doctor always says to let her know if there is any red streaking coming out from a wound. Since your leg isn't flesh colored what color would the streaks be if you had an infection?" She looked embarrassed.

Raph smiled at her. "I think it would still show up reddish."

"Oh, good," she responded. "Then there is no sign of infection."

Raph yawned.

"Let's get you lying back down before you fall asleep, Ok?" Anne suggested.

After he was lying down and covered up Raph said, "Why don't you go back to bed? I should be fine now."

"Ok. I have an idea. I will leave one of the walkie-talkies with you and take the other with me. If you need anything at all I want you to call me. All right?"

Raph nodded. "Sure. I will."

Anne peered at him. "Do you promise?"

He grinned at her. "All right, I promise. Now you need to go to bed."

Anne got the walkie-talkies out of her backpack and handed him one. "Good night, Raph. I'm glad we found you."

He winked at her. "I'm glad you did, too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was the first one up the next morning. She quietly crept down the stairs. When she saw that Raph was awake and watching the television, she went on down. "Good morning."

He smiled at her, "Good morning."

She walked over and sat on the couch. That is when she noticed that he was watching one of their DVD's of the cartoon show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Please tell me my temper was never really that bad."

May laughed. "It always has been on the cartoon, but I haven't known you long enough to tell."

Shortly after that Mikey laughed and Sarah had to ask, "Does Mikey really scream like a girl?"

Raph grinned. "Well, not exactly. Um, I guess that depends… Sometimes." They both cracked up laughing.

Raph watched for a while longer, and then snorted in disgust, "I hate to ask you this, but even though someone got our personalities fairly close, how did they come up with those hands and feet? I mean, let's get real here. Turtles have five toes on their front and back feet, so why in the world would those be reduced to three fingers and two toes when we are morphed to be more like humans?"

May looked at Raph's hands and then down at his one foot that was sticking out from under the blanket. "Oh! You do have five fingers and five toes and except for being kind of green and rough looking, they look a lot like ours!"

Raph held his hand up and looked at it. "Green and rough, huh? Looks normal to me." He winked at her, and then turned back to the TV.

A short while later they could hear movement upstairs. By the time the show was over wonderful smells were drifting down from the kitchen. Raph's stomach growled so loudly that May could hear it from the other end of the couch. When she finally stopped laughing she asked, "Would you like me to go get you something to eat?"

Raph grinned a bit sheepishly. "That would be great."

Before she could start up the stairs Marie, Anne and Mom came down with trays piled with food and dishes. Mom was the first to speak. "Good morning, Raphael, and May. We thought it would be easier if we brought breakfast down here rather than trying to get you upstairs. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, actually. I think you did a really good job on my leg."

Mom looked relieved. "I'm so glad."

May grinned. "He sure has his appetite back. You should have heard his stomach growling!"

Raph glared at her, but she knew from the twinkle in his eyes that he wasn't angry.

Mom and the girls handed out dishes, and then uncovered serving dishes loaded with toast, hash browns, eggs and bacon. "MMMmmmmmm," was Raph's only comment as he dished up his food. After the blessing, they all dug in. When his hunger was finally satisfied, Raph asked, "Why did you bring all of this down here instead of just bringing me a plate when you were finished upstairs?"

Mom smiled at him. "You are our guest. It wouldn't be very nice of us to eat without you, would it?"

Raph nodded at her. "Thank you very much. You have no idea how good that makes me feel."

Mom turned to the girls then. "May and Marie, why don't you two take everything up and clean up the kitchen while Anne and I change the dressing on Raph's leg."

"But I…." May started, but Mom just peered at her. "Oh, all right," she sighed, then started gathering dishes.

Once Mom uncovered the wound, she was amazed. "This does not look like I just worked on it last night. It seems to be healing very quickly. I am so glad it is not getting infected."

"One of the nice things about being mutated is that we seem to heal more quickly than your average, everyday animal or human. That and your careful work make it easier," Raph explained.

When the girls were done they came back downstairs. Mom asked, "So what are your plans for today?"

Marie shouted, "Fishing!"

Mom said, "That is what I was planning to do, too. What about you two?" She looked at May and Anne.

"I was thinking about sitting out on the deck and reading for a while, if you don't mind. That way I'll be here if Raph needs me," Anne replied, smiling shyly at Raph.

"I need to practice my violin," May answered. "I'm really looking forward to playing outdoors in the hills like my favorite fiddle player does." From the corner of her eye she saw Raph put his fingers where his ears would be. 'I owe him for that, as soon as his leg is better,' she thought, but for the moment she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Mom nodded. "All right. Raph, do you need anything before we go? I'm not sure what to offer you to do. I don't think you should be up moving around on that leg yet. We brought puzzles, games, puzzle books, DVD's to watch, books to read and needlework to do when we relax or it rains. Does any of that sound good to you?"

Raph thought for a few seconds. "I don't suppose you brought any mysteries, did you?"

Anne piped up, "I brought an historic mystery that I haven't started yet. Would you like to read it?"

Raph nodded. "Sure, I'll take a look at it and see if it looks good."

May offered, "I brought some comic books. Do you want to read those?"

Raph shook his head and chuckled. "Sounds like a certain brother of mine. No, thank you. Could I take a look at the DVD's you brought?"

May looked disappointed for a second, then grinned and ran up to get the DVD case. She brought it down and set it on the coffee table.

"Well, Marie and I will be back with dinner if we are lucky. You all have a good morning. Raph, if you need anything you can buzz Anne on the walkie-talkie. Have fun." She started out the door to get the fishing supplies out of the car, but turned back just before she latched it. "May, please don't scare away all of the wildlife."

May grabbed a cushion and tossed it at the closing door. The last thing she heard was Mom and Marie laughing.

Anne jumped up. "I'll go get that book for you."

"Thanks."

May followed her up the steps. "Don't worry, Raphie. We'll keep the baby monitor on in case you need us!"

Raph growled and glared at her as she giggled, then ran up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later the walkie-talkie buzzed beside Anne. "Yes, Raph. What do you need?"

"I hate to be a bother," his deep voice responded. "I cannot seem to get in to this book and I just watched a video…." His voice faded off.

"What's wrong? What did you watch?" she asked.

"I sure hope you have something else to watch while you are here other than these stupid Ninja Turtle movies. I hate to say it, but I may go crazy watching these!"

May heard Anne talking to Raph on the walkie-talkie while she was putting her violin away. She decided to go down and see what was going on.

"What did you watch?" Anne insisted.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie. Those are the stupidest looking costumes I have ever seen! Have you watched this thing? Do you see how their mouths move? For that matter, have you seen how they move?" Suddenly he stopped.

"Aha! Raph does have a temper! I just knew it!" May came the rest of the way down the stairs, grinning.

Raph glared at her. "I do not!" He sat there with his arms crossed and looked ready to punch someone's lights out. "But that show was really ridiculous."

May sat down, laughing. "Oh, I know, Hothead. We'll have to see if we can come up with some other way to entertain you."

Anne had heard her sister's voice over the walkie-talkie and came downstairs, too. "You know, our Mom said the same thing about the costumes and moves when she watched that movie. If you think those are bad, you should see the ones in the third movie."

May joined in. "Now that we have met you it is really obvious how awful those costumes were."

"They sure are. But I apologize for complaining when you have all been so good to me. I do have to ask though: is there anywhere safe that we can go outdoors. I'm going kind of stir crazy in here."

"I know what you can do!" May insisted. "We have to practice our karate. Maybe you can give us some pointers."

Raph was still irritated at the horrible portrayal of his brothers and himself. He peered at May. "You are assuming your programs are correct and I am knowledgeable about martial arts."

May stood up and started for the door. "Oh, well, if you don't really know anything about it, we can show you what we have learned in our lessons. Maybe we can teach you something. So, how do you defend yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

Raph started to push himself up off of the couch, but realized he couldn't walk without assistance. He turned to Anne. "Your little sister reminds me so much of Mikey I could scream!" He heard May giggle by the door, and turned to glare at her. "And, no! I do not have a high pitched, girly scream!"

May ran out, laughing. After a few minutes she came back in with a pair of long, thick sticks that were branched at one end. "Here, would these do for crutches?"

Raph and Anne looked at each other and Raph raised his eyebrows. It was hard to believe how quickly May turned from a tease to being a great help. It got him to thinking about Mikey and wondering if he had been too hard on him. Could he be that thoughtful and helpful if given a chance? Raph shook his head as he took the homemade crutches and the girls helped him get up.

"Don't you think they will work?" May looked disappointed.

Raph looked confused, and then said, "Why do you think that? I haven't tried them yet."

"I saw you shake your head when I offered them to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't shaking my head in answer to you. I was actually thinking about Mikey."

Mays face brightened. "Oh, you must miss him. Mikey is so cool."

"You're right. I do kinda miss the kid," Raph admitted. "I miss all three of them."

May felt sorry for him. "Let's go out in back of the cabin for a while, where no one will see you. You can get some fresh air and seriously, you can give us some pointers on our karate." She grinned at him then. "And if you really don't know any, we can teach you how to defend yourself!" She laughed and held the door open for him to maneuver through.

There was a bench against the back of the cabin and he sat there. May rolled a log over and turned it on one end for him to use as a footstool. "There. Are you comfortable?"

Raph smiled at her. "Yes, this is great. I'm just glad to be outdoors. So, show me your stuff."

Anne and May warmed up, and then started with their kata positions, followed by some kicks, flips and punches. Before they were finished Mom and Marie came up the hill with two huge stringers full of large fish.

"Hey, that's not fair! You were supposed to wait so we could all practice together!" Marie protested. She sat down and took her fishing boots off, then joined in.

After the three had finished, May flopped down beside Raph. "What do you think?"

Raph looked at her seriously. "Do you really want some suggestions?"

Anne was the one who answered. "Yes, we would love some help."

Raph suggested some different breathing techniques as well as a couple of slight changes in position. The girls could not believe what a difference that made.

"Thanks, Raph." May said first.

"Yes, thank you so much," Anne and Marie added.

"You are very welcome." Raph yawned. "I'm glad I could help." He laid his head back against the cabin. "Do you think one of you could get the door? I really need to lie down for a while."

Anne held the door for him, then helped him down on the couch and sat the crutches to one side. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

Raph winced, and then replied, "Do you think I could have a couple of those aspirin?"

"Sure." Anne ran and got him the aspirin and some water, and then she put the walkie-talkie back on the coffee table. "Just buzz if you need anything else." She covered him with the blanket, taking a quick look at his leg as she did. There was no sign of infection. "Sleep well, Raphael." She smiled, and then went back outdoors.

Mom said, "Perfect timing. I have all the fish cleaned." Then she kind of glared at the three girls. "And I had to clean all of them myself. I hope you girls weren't planning on eating any of them."

May gagged. "No problem, Mom. You know I don't like fish."

Marie and Anne ran over to take the clean fish to the refrigerator and the trash to the dumpster.

After a quick lunch they all decided to spend some quiet time relaxing. Mom went out on the balcony to work on her story, May practiced her violin, Marie was drawing and Anne went to finish her book, but fell asleep with the fresh breeze blowing across her bed from the open window.

When Marie finished a picture she was drawing of the view from the balcony on the front of the cabin, she went down to check on Raph. He was reading her book about Cambridge glass that she had left lying down there. "Are you ready for some lunch?" she asked.

His stomach growled before he could answer. He grinned at her. "I guess my stomach answered for me, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"You aren't," she answered. "How do you feel about peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Mmmmm, that sounds great."

"I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs. When she came back down with his food she asked, "Why didn't you buzz and let someone know you were hungry?"

He answered, "It was so quiet up there I was afraid you were all napping and I didn't want to wake anyone after the long night we had last night."

"Oh, Raph, you don't have to go hungry. Actually, May is practicing her violin at the far end of the cabin and Mom and I were out on the balcony. Anne has the walkie-talkie with her, but I'm sure she would have been happy to get your lunch for you."

"That's Ok, Marie. I was fine."

She looked at the book he was reading. "Have you learned anything interesting about glass?"

"Actually, this is pretty interesting, reading about the history of it and the different kinds. Why are you interested in it?"

"I am hoping to become an auctioneer when I graduate, so I am learning all I can until I am able to go to auctioneers school."

"That's pretty cool. You know, as fast as May talks sometimes, maybe she should do that, too." They both laughed at that.

Marie couldn't resist suggesting, "Maybe she and Mikey could do it together. They both talk really fast and what a great gimmick to bring in the customers!"

"Absolutely!"

They sat and discussed auctions and glass until they heard someone moving around in the kitchen. "Here, let me take those dishes up and wash them. Do you need anything before I go up?"

Raph stretched out. "Nope. I enjoyed our visit. Thank you."

"Me, too and you're welcome. Someone will be back down soon, I'm sure." She ran up the stairs.

Anne was out on the porch firing up the grill while Mom prepared the fish for grilling. May was creating a salad so Marie decided to get the drinks ready, and then she made sure there was plenty of rhubarb pie left from the night before.

When dinner was about ready Marie and May took the food and drinks out to the picnic table, then May ran in to the rec room. "Dinner is almost ready. Can you make it outdoors?"

Raph sat up. "If you don't mind holding the door I can."

May helped him stand up and get his crutches, and then went to get the door for him. When he got out to the picnic table she helped him get seated, then put the crutches down beside him. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She sat down across from him. "So, is there any way to get Mikey," she stuttered then stopped. "I mean, is there any way to get your brothers here?"

Raph grinned. "But why would you want to do that? It's so peaceful here."

May glared at him. "Humorous, Raph. But don't you miss them? Don't you miss having someone to talk to and pick on?"

"I thought that was why you were here."

May picked up a stick that had just fallen on the table and threw it at him. "Ouch!" Raph yelled and rubbed his arm.

Mom turned quickly from the grill. "Raphael, what's wrong? Does your leg hurt?"

Mom was behind him and couldn't see when he winked at May. "She threw a stick at me and it really hurt!"

"May! You know better than to throw things at people. Apologize right now! Don't you ever do that again!"

Raph kept his hand up beside his face so Mom could not see him grinning. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"But Mom! He isn't a person!" May glared at him.

That surprised Mom so much that she couldn't think of what to say at first. She turned the fish over, and then walked over to the table. "May, I am ashamed of you. Surely at seventeen you also know not to throw things at helpless creatures." She heard Raph make a strange noise and suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't look at him. When she moved her hand she apologized quickly. "Oh, Raphael, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't mean that you are a creature….or helpless for that matter."

Tears filled her eyes as she faced him. That is when she realized that he neither looked offended nor upset. As a matter of fact he was making a strange snorting noise as he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud. Finally he couldn't help himself. He laughed so hard he grabbed his ribs.

May looked around for another stick and threw it at him, then started laughing herself.

Mom got a bit weak in the knees. She punched him in the shoulder that he had been pretending was in pain. "Move over, Buster! I need to sit down for a minute."

Raph grinned at her, and then slid over to make room for her.

Mom dropped onto the bench. After she calmed down she looked at him. "Did May really hurt you with that stick?"

"Um, no, not really." He chuckled again.

"And you were thoroughly enjoying letting her get in trouble for it, weren't you?"

Raph grinned. "Yes. She reminds me so much of Mikey that I can't seem to help picking on her. I'm sorry."

May was the one who answered. "It's all right, Mom. I knew he was all right. I just knew I couldn't kick him under the table because of his leg. He was picking on me and the stick was all I saw to get back at him."

Mom shook her head. "All right. I need to finish dinner. Would you two please try to behave?"

"Yes, Ma'am," came out in stereo, but Mom just knew these two were going to be trouble when they were together.

Soon after that they all five sat down to a scrumptious dinner hot off the grill. Mom surprised May with a grilled cheese sandwich that she had also cooked on the grill.

After dinner Raph piled the dishes and handed them to the girls. Mom went ahead and changed the dressing on his leg while they cleaned up.

While they were washing dishes May asked, "Did anyone hear thunder? I think it's going to storm." Even though the others hadn't heard anything, they knew she tended to be much more sensitive to changes in the weather than they were, especially when it came to storms. They were just heading back out to join Mom and Raph when it started to pour.

"Oh, no!" Mom shouted. "Raph, I'm so sorry. You're going to get soaked. I know you can't move very fast. Here, let me help you up."

Raph let her help him up and hand him his crutches, then urged her, "You go ahead. I'm a turtle, remember. I will do better in the rain than you will."

Mom looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Raph nodded. "I'm sure. If you'll go ahead and hold the door for me, I'll be right there."

Mom ran over to the patio just as Anne opened it. "You go get dried off, Mom. I'll hold the door for Raph."

"Thanks." Mom slipped off her wet shoes and ran upstairs. By the time she came out of her room, showered and in her warm robe, with a towel around her head, the other four were sitting around the dining room table. Mom sat down to join them.

May jumped up and poured her a hot cup of cocoa and scooped some whipped cream on top. Mom smiled at her as she took it and wrapped her chilly hands around it to absorb the warmth. "Mmmmm, perfect, and just the way I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," May smiled, and then sat back down.

Mom noticed then that the Life game box was in the middle of the table. "Oh, good idea. I'm so glad we have games to play when we can't be outside. Raphael, have you ever played Life?"

"No, but I'm sure I can if you will tell me how."

Mom nodded. "Ok. I will explain it as we go."

May added, "You try to get rich and have lots of kids."

Raph raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "This sounds like a really weird game to me."

"Oh, no. It's really fun!"

Raph just shook his head. They all had a blast finding out what their careers were and making and losing money until they got to the line where each one had to stop and get married. May was the one to explain, "Everyone has to get married in this game. We all like to name our little peg husbands, too. You will get to pick a wife."

Anne noticed a strange look cross Raph's face, but he continued to play as first Mom, and then May got married. Mom named her husband Patrick, and May named hers Mikey. Raph chuckled at that. May peered at him. "Don't you dare tell him!"

Raph just winked at her. Shortly after that Raph got to the Get Married space. May handed him a pink peg. "Here's your wife, Raph. What do you want to name her?"

"But that can never really happen to me, can it? There are only four _male_ mutants. No one will ever want to be stuck with a freak like me."

Anne thought she saw tears in his eyes as he stood up, but knew that wouldn't be like the Raph she read about in the comic books. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he said, "Thanks for the game, Ladies, but I'm really exhausted. I think I'll go to bed." As he got to the basement stairs he said without looking back, "Good night."

The four of them sat there in shock. Finally Anne spoke. "You know, I'm pretty worn out too. I didn't get much sleep last night. Do you guys mind if I don't finish the game?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I hope you sleep well tonight." Mom gave her a really tight hug as she kissed her goodnight. She knew it was as much for this daughter as it was for the hurting young man in the basement.


	7. THE CHEST

Chapter 7: The Chest

_A/N I want to apologize for not continuing this story for so long due to family crises. I hope to continue on a regular basis now if things go well. Thank you to all my fans for your warm feedback. Please R&R._

_Since our last chapter a week has passed. Raph's leg is healing nicely, and he has been doing some stretches each morning to help strengthen his injured muscles. During the week the family and Raph have played games other than Life, taken walks together, talked a lot, enjoyed being out in nature and away from the stress and pressures of everyday life, both for the Mitchell's and life in the big city for Raph._

Mom, May, Marie, Anne and Raph were sitting around the breakfast table enjoying a quick meal of bagels with cream cheese, fresh strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and milk while trying to plan their day. Although it was only seven in the morning, heat was pouring in through the windows. "It's going to be a real scorcher today," Raph declared.

May wiped off her damp forehead with her napkin. "It sure is. I don't even think the shade of the woods is going to be cool enough today."

"There is only one place I can think of to spend a day like today," Marie responded, then looked around the table.

All three girls shouted at the same time, "In the water!"

Raph sighed. "That sounds wonderful. I wish I could go in."

"Poor Raph," May commented. "I know I usually pick on you, but I wish you could go, too."

Mom pulled an empty chair around between her and Raph. She patted the seat. "Put your leg up here."

Raph propped his leg up on the chair. Mom carefully unwrapped the bandages. "That's amazing! You are a very fast healer. Do you think you can handle having the stitches taken out?"

"Don thinks it's something that was in the ooze that mutated us that makes us heal really quickly." May had left the table and now laid some sharp embroidery scissors, tweezers and gauze on the table next to Mom, along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Raph looked at the stuff on the table and kind of stumbled over his next words. "Um, is this going to hurt?"

May noticed that his face looked really pale. Although she knew he was worried she just couldn't resist. She walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled a huge butcher knife out of the wooden rack, rinsed it with hot water, then laid it on the table with the other instruments.

Raph turned a funny shade of green. OK, he is already green, but this was not his normal color. "You know, I'm not sure we should be taking the stitches out this soon," he stammered.

Mom looked up at him then. "Oh, Raph. It looks healed to me. You have nothing to be afraid of. This is the easy part. Just a bit of a tug here and there." She looked over at the table to grab the scissors. That is when she noticed the huge knife and looked up at May.

"Wh-what do you need that knife for?" Raph asked.

Before Mom could say anything May answered, "That's just in case the stitches are stuck and we have to open your leg back up to get the thread out."

Mom had her hand on Raph's leg to hold it still and she felt him start shaking. "MAY! That's enough of that! Young lady, put that away!"

May giggled as she picked up the knife. "Are you sure it wouldn't make the job easier?"

Mom just shook her head then turned to Raph. "She's just messing with your head. Don't pay any attention to her."

Raph took a deep breath and sat up taller, crossed his arms and glared at May. He jumped a bit as Mom snipped the first stitch, but looked May right in the eyes and mouthed the words, 'I'll get you back.'

May winked at him then ran to change clothes and get ready to go out. Marie cleared the table and Anne quickly washed the dishes, then they both went to get ready, too.

About ten minutes later Mom wiped off Raph's leg with a bit of gauze. "All done and I don't see any open wound at all. I think you should be fine to go in the water with us."

Raph gulped in a huge breath like he had been holding it for a very long time. "I'm glad that's over," he grinned. "And swimming sounds wonderful."

Everyone headed down the trail to the beach, but as they came out of the woods they stopped and Raph backed up into the trees quickly. The beach had been empty most of the week so they hadn't even thought about this. It wasn't even eight in the morning yet and the beach was packed! Mom made the first comment. "I have really enjoyed the peacefulness of being in the woods and that mob would just ruin it for me."

Anne answered, "Looks like everyone in the state has the same idea as we do as for the best place to spend the day."

Marie made a suggestion. "You know, there is a wide place in the river right up behind our cabin and I have never seen anyone there. We would have to watch out for people canoeing but there aren't any hiking trails up that way. Why don't we check it out?"

"That's a great idea," Anne agreed.

They hiked back up past the cabin and a short ways up the hill they came to the river. Because it got wider and deeper there, the water slowed way down, making it the perfect place to swim. Marie and Anne got in first with their goggles on and checked for rocks, sharp objects and any other dangerous places near the edge. May and Mom spread out the blanket, and then took off their cover-ups. May walked down to the edge of the river, and then turned and glanced over at Raph. "Look, everyone! Raph's naked!"

Anne and Marie had just stood up in the river and both turned and looked that way. Mom looked without thinking when everyone else did. Poor Raph just stood there looking at them. The thing is, May didn't realize how well his leg had healed. The next thing she knew, he raced over, tossed her over his shoulder and stepped in to the water. "I believe I owe you twice just for today," he commented as he dumped her into the cool water.

All she managed to do was shriek before she went under. She popped back up sputtering and splashing. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Raph grinned. "That was just for today. Don't forget, now that I'm able to get around, I owe you for about ten days of harassment."

May formed a halo out of her fingers. "Who, me? I would never." With that, she kicked enough water to douse Raph good and took off across the river.

After an hour of swimming, races and chasing each other around in the water all five of them were ready to rest. The ladies put on sunscreen and lay down on their towels. Anne held the tube out to Raph. "Do you need some of this?"

Raph smiled gently at her. "Thank you, but reptile skin doesn't sunburn very easily. Do you want me put some on your back?"

Anne slid over next to Raph and he smoothed the white lotion across her back. "Thank you," she murmured, and then lay down to soak up some sun.

Everyone was quiet and starting to doze off when May asked, "What do you think your brothers are doing right now, Raph? Will they be looking for you?"

She heard him sigh before he answered. "I bet they are looking for me. At least Splinter will be worried even if the guys aren't. I wish I could get in touch with them."

Meanwhile, in the cartoon dimension in New York City…..

"Okay, we have checked out The Foot headquarters," Leo stated to his brothers. They were sitting around the table marking a map of the city.

"Yes, we've checked every inch of Shredder's building," Don added while marking an X on the map.

"We have searched through every warehouse in the city and the surrounding area, whether they are in use or not," Mikey pointed out, and started to make more marks on the map. Leo noticed that Mikey's hand moved more and more slowly. Then he saw a wet spot on the map. Mikey had started crying.

When he saw his brothers watching him he quickly wiped his tears. "Why did Raph demand to go out on a run by himself?"

Leo put a comforting hand on his brothers back. "It's OK, Mikey. We all miss him."

Don smiled encouragingly. "Think about it. If I know Raph, he probably has women surrounding him, waiting on him hand and foot."

Leo chuckled and nodded as he pictured that.

Even Mikey cheered up. He would never admit it, but Raph was a bit of a hero to him. "So where else can we look for him?"

Leo looked down at the X's on the map. "Well, it looks like we have looked everywhere here in the city. The only place I can think of that any of us would go on purpose is Casey's farmhouse."

Don sighed, "Yes, but what if he didn't go somewhere on purpose? What if he was taken against his will?"

Mikey chuckled. "The only way he could have been forced to go anywhere is if he was unconscious and I can just imagine how mad he would be when he woke up."

The other two nodded and Don added, "Somebody is going to be sorry." A timer rang then and Don got up. "I'll be right back, guys." He walked into his lab.

When he came back he looked pale and worried. "What is it?" Leo asked.

"You know that blood you found under the fire escape in the alley?"

Leo nodded.

"I just finished testing it and can say with 99.9 accuracy that it is Raph's blood." He dropped into his chair and held his head in his hands.

Mikey gasped and Leo shook his head. "He's hurt! We need to find him now!"

Mikey asked, "What if we can't find him anywhere?"

Don stated, "If he isn't anywhere around here we will have to try different dimensions."

Leo thought he was crazy but it was Mikey who spoke up. "Do you know how many there are? There is probably a million or more. This could take forever."

Splinter came out of his dojo then. He gazed upon their forlorn faces. "My sons, we must not give up. Your brother is out there. We just have to have patience and seek wisdom to find Raphael." He put his paw on Mikey's shoulder. "I know you all miss your brother, but we must always have hope."

Mikey sighed. "I know, but it's just so hard. It seems like it has been way too long since he disappeared."

"Master Splinter, it has been ten days since he disappeared," Don pointed out.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I know. I, too, have been counting the days." Splinter looked sadly at his feet. After a few seconds he lifted his head and looked straight into the eyes of each of them. "My sons, I think it would be best if all three of you rested now. Tonight, when most people up above are asleep, we will go forth and seek your brother." With that, Splinter turned and headed for his own bedroom.

Mikey murmured, "I don't think I can sleep. I have hardly slept a wink since Raph disappeared. How can Splinter love us and still go to sleep?"

"Shhhhh," Leo put his finger to his mouth, but his warning came too late.

Splinter turned with his paw on his doorknob. "Michelangelo, you must learn to channel your thoughts. Your body and your mind need to rest. Perhaps, if you clear your mind, it will show you where we should look next."

"Yes, Master Splinter." And with that they all three obeyed and went to get some much needed rest.

Back in the human world at the swimming hole…….

Everyone was starting to get really hot in the sun. May stood up and stretched. "I'm roasting. It's time to get back in that beautiful water. Anyone care to join me?"

The other four groaned as they got to their feet. "Yeah, it's definitely time to cool off again," Anne reached down and got her goggles off of her towel.

As they started toward the river Raph tapped Anne on the shoulder. "How big can you make those goggles?"

Anne showed him how long the strap was. "Why, do you want to use them?"

Raph nodded. "Yes, there was a deep spot in the river that I would really like to check out. It looked like there was a strange shape in it."

Marie said, "You will be careful, right? We've all heard of people getting trapped in old equipment under water and drowning."

Mom added, "She's right. And if there would be anything sharp you could be severely cut."

"Oh, I promise I'll be careful. I know you did a good job, but I really don't want you to have to stitch me up again." He shuddered.

The four ladies laughed and nodded. "I'd rather not have to either, Raph," Mom stated.

Anne extended the strap on the goggles until they looked like they would fit around Raph's head. "Here, try these." She handed them to him.

Raph put them on and made a couple of adjustments. "They're perfect. Thanks." With that, he walked into the river, and then dove out of site.

The four ladies swam around a bit, but they were all keeping an eye out for Raph to return. After several minutes Anne was getting worried. "I think he's been down there way too long."

May taunted, "You just don't want him out of your sight this long, Annie."

Anne's face turned red but she didn't answer. She just continued to watch where Raph had disappeared.

Marie popped up out of the water right in front of her and made her jump. "Anne, don't forget, he's a turtle, a reptile. I would guess he can hold his breath a lot longer than we can."

Anne sighed. "That's right, Marie. Thank you for reminding me."

Marie watched Anne swim off, but every time she came up she watched where Raph had been. 'I wonder if May is right about Anne?' she thought.

It was only a couple more minutes until Raph's head broke the surface. He seemed to be struggling with something as he kicked his feet toward shore. Marie noticed he was not using his arms to swim.

By the time he got close enough to shore to stand up all four ladies were watching him. He set something out of the water in front of him, and then turned toward them. "Come here, ok? I found something interesting."

The four of them quickly swam over to join Raph. There in front of him was a large, water soaked, wooden chest with brass trim and a lock on it.

They all stared at it. May was the first to speak. "Yo, ho, ho. Me thinks you've found a pirates treasure."

Marie laughed at her. "Wouldn't that change our lives?"

"It sure would," Anne responded.

They all climbed up out of the river. "What are you going to do with that?" Mom asked.

The girls all started talking at once, "We have to take it with us……… We can't leave it here, someone will steal it…………..We have to see what's in it."

Mom looked at Raph and shook her head. "It sounds like this a lot at our house. Everyone has an opinion and wants to be heard first. Raph, you found it. What do you want to do with it?"

Raph grinned at her. "I think we were meant to find it and I'd really like to know what is in it. It's pretty heavy. Do you think we can carry it back to the cabin so we don't get robbed of our treasure?"

Anne, Marie and May dried off quickly and threw their towels to Mom. "We'll help," they all volunteered. Each of them grabbed a corner and Raph grabbed the fourth.

"On my count of three," Raph said. "One, two, three."

They all grunted and groaned, but managed to lift the chest. Mom led the way back to the cabin, unlocked the basement door and held it open for them.

Once it was on the dry floor, they covered the windows and turned on the lights. May picked up the lock and looked at it. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Raph walked over and picked up one of his sais. "Well, here goes nothing." Raph grunted as he forced the end of his sai into the lock and pushed. It finally snapped off and clattered to the floor.

"Well," he asked. "Who is going to do the honors?"

Anne answered, "You found it. I think you should be the one to open it."

The other three nodded, then they all four held their breath. Raph struggled getting a hold of the latch with his large green fingers, but he finally got it. Because it was rusty it made grinding sounds as he pulled it up.

He grasped the lid and was about to lift it when Mom asked, "Are you sure we should be doing this? Do you girls remember the story of Pandora's Box? What if it is something dangerous?"

The other four groaned. "Mom," May responded. "That was mythology. It wasn't fact."

Mom cleared her throat, then said, "Well, to be honest, what are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

Raph's mouth dropped open. Then he turned a hurt look on Mom. "Exactly what are you trying to say?"

May patted him on the shoulder. "It's OK, Raph. Mom is just kidding, aren't you, Mom?" She turned back to the chest. "Come on, we really want to see what's in this."

"I'm sorry, Raph. I know you are real," Mom apologized.

Anne reached over and grabbed Raph's sais and posed. "It's ok, Mom. I'll protect you." She nodded at Raph. "We're ready."

Raph winked at her, and then lifted the heavy lid.

They all gasped in shock. "Oh, my gosh!" May exclaimed.

The sais clattered loudly on the floor as Anne stared in shock.

Marie's eyes were huge as she looked from the chest to Raph's face and back down.

Raph took one look at Marie, and then jumped to the side just in time to catch Mom when she passed out.


	8. WOW!

Sorry everyone! I know it has been years (literally) but I will try to update a lot more often. It may not have as much detail as the first 7 chapters but I will try my best, my mom had been helping me quit a bit and I am going to try and do more of it on my own.

Chapter 8 WOW!

May ran and grabbed a magazine to fan Mom off, hoping to wake her up. "Can you believe that? How much do you think is in there?"

Anne looked at her and then at Mom. "I have no idea."

Mom started to stir. "Giant turtles and treasure chests." She sat up slowly and shook her head, then looked around. "Oh! It wasn't a dream."

Raph smiled gently at her. "Nope!" He walked over to her and reached out his hand. " Here, let me help you up."

Mom took Raph's hand and slowly stood up. Everyone turned and looked in the chest. There was a really old envelope laying on top. Marie picked up the letter and carefully opened it. "_July 16, 1801 To whomever finds this chest, I do not have any family and so I am leaving the contents to whoever finds it. Do whatever you like with it. If you would like to keep or sell this collection of coins, that is fine. I just hope this goes to someone truly in need. Charles Winston Washington." _

They could all see the shock on each other's faces. May knelt and looked down into the chest. "It looks like it was air tight. None of the coins that I can see have any kind of water damage."

Mom suggested, "We should probably call the police and tell them about what we found."

Anne looked worried. "But it says to whoever finds it, Mom, and that would be the five of us."

"I know, but we don't own the property where we found this and I would hate to get into any legal trouble."

Raph took the letter from Marie, folded it, put it back in the envelope, and then placed it back in the chest. "I'll go hide in the woods and you can call the owner of this place, but first let me carry this inside for you."

May thought about it for a minute, then agreed, "Raph and Mom are right."

Raph carefully picked up the chest and carried it into the main room of the cabin. May ran to the other room and grabbed one of the extra sheets that they had brought with them and laid it out on the floor for Raph to set it on. Raph then grabbed his sais and left. The ladies got dressed and gathered around the room, May went and got the phone and handed it to Mom.

"Hello, Melody? This is Jo Mitchell. We found something while swimming in the river out back and thought we should let you know." Mom paused and listened. "Well, you see, it's a chest full of old coins." "OK, see you in a few." She hung up the phone and looked at each of the girls.

Anne was the first to ask, "So, what did she say?"

"She is getting the owner and they should be here in a couple of minutes."

The girls and Mom made sure everything was clean, wiping down the counter tops and table and making sure there was no sign that there was a giant turtle staying with them. They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Mom stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, please come in."

Melody came in first, followed by a man with black hair who stood about six foot tall. "Ms. Mitchell, I'm John Wolf, the owner of the campground. I was told that you found a chest full of coins in the river out back."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wolf. My daughter's and I found it. It's over here." As Jo walked over to the chest, the three girls stood up from the couch.

Mr. Wolf shook each of the girls' hands and then knelt down. He opened the chest and his eyes grew huge. He picked up the letter and read it. "Amazing! All this time this has been out here and no one ever found it."

Melody looked like she was in shock.

Mr. Wolf turned to them. "Please, let us sit down and talk."

Jo, Melody and John sat down at the kitchen table, then he continued, "What you ladies have found is just amazing!" John looked at the chest again and shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes, it sure is." Jo smiled. "What should we do with it now?"

He looked directly in her eyes. "Do you realize that you could have kept this to yourself and just kept all of it?"

"Mr. Wolf, we are Christians and that did not seem like the honest thing to do. We did find it on your property, after all."

"Honestly, I have been trying to figure out how I was going to pay the loan on the improvements here, so I could use the money. How would you feel about you and your family keeping three-quarters of what we can sell the coins for and the other quarter I will put towards this place."

May, Anne and Marie all exchanged excited glances with one another. Jo just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"It says to whoever finds it, so yes I am sure." He smiled at her, then asked, "Are you willing to share it with me?"

All four ladies nodded enthusiastically as Mom answered, "Why, yes, of course we are! Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

May spoke up. "We have a friend who is an auctioneer and specializes in old coins. If you would like to auction them off we could ask him to do it for us."

John looked at her. "An auction sounds perfect! Call him and see if he might have time to come here and look at them, preferably as soon as he can. Is it okay if I call the local newspaper to take pictures of the chest and the letter?" He bent down and tried to lift the chest, then with a red face, grinned at Mom.

"Do you mind if we keep it here for now?"

Mom glared at the girls for giggling, then smiled at John. "Of course. That will be fine. Will you let us know when they are coming so that we are here and ready?"

The girls smiled, knowing what their mother meant. Having a giant turtle in the cabin wouldn't be good. They called their auctioneer friend, Mark and he promised to come down the next day.

For the next few hours they talked about what they would do with the money. The press came in and took photos and the local news station came in and interviewed them. By the end of the day, when all the news people had left everyone was exhausted. Marie went out to the kitchen to make a quick, easy dinner for everyone. By the time it was ready Raph slipped in the back door.

"So, how did it go?" Raph asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Really well. The owner of the campground came in and told us that we could keep three-quarters of the money when we sell the coins," Jo said, going out to the kitchen to help Marie dish up dinner.

Please R & R


End file.
